


В пруду играли два головастика

by AveZhuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Джирайе оказана великая честь: жабий оябун знакомит его со своими новорожденными сыновьями
Kudos: 1





	В пруду играли два головастика

Самые красивые женщины живут в Фукуоку.  
Они вплетают в волосы голубые колокольчики кикё и расшивают кимоно журавлями, танцующими над гладью озерной воды. Женщины Фукуоку пахнут летом, их руки прохладны, а тела — невесомы, на каждое мужское колено можно вместить по одной и не почувствовать тяжести.  
Джирайя вмещал по две.  
Прекрасные женщины, продажные женщины — они смеялись, прикрывая белые зубы веерами и рукавами, запускали пальцы в его непослушные седые волосы, губами касались впалых щек: смелее с каждым глотком гиндзё. Джирайя млел и притягивал их к себе, обнимая за талии, лицом зарывался в точеные шеи и, получив игривый хлопок веером по голове, возвращался к рассказам и шуткам, веселя безымянных прелестниц. Вечер только начинался, а он уже был пьян и счастлив: ради чего еще стоит жить, если не ради мягкого женского тела в руках? Может, еще немного ради творчества: каждой своей искусительной музе Джирайя обещал посвятить главу, а то и две своего нового романа, и каждое же утро благополучно об этом забывал. Он надеялся, что девушки не в обиде — как можно обижаться на него, старого дурака, отшельника-извращенца, хохочущее перекати-поле, влюбленное в этот маленький и бестолковый мир?  
В чайном доме становилось пусто: Джирайя не терпел конкуренции за женское внимание. Он как будто бы заполнял собой целую комнату: хохотом и болтовней, неощутимой, но довлеющей силой, и другие мужчины позорно сбегали, оставляя ему своих дам. Пояса-оби на юных юдзё развязывались сами собой, лилось и лилось дорогое саке, отдающее фруктами и вызревшим сыром — ночь вступала в свои права, а Джирайя только раззадоривался, уже беспардонно запуская ладони под полы женского кимоно и не получая отпора.  
Неладное он почувствовал буквально за мгновение.  
Что-то вцепилось изнутри когтями, вышибая дух, вонзилось в живое пульсирующее нутро и потянуло. Джирайя захлебнулся воздухом, рефлекторно сжал пальцы на подлокотниках кресла, хватаясь за ускользающую реальность, но его тянула невероятная сила, выдавливала из собственного мира, унося за собой во мрак.  
Нет-нет-нет!  
Последним, что видел Джирайя были испуганные, раскрасневшиеся от алкоголя и смеха женские лица.  
А первым, что он увидел, когда открыл глаза, были облака. Проклятые трехцветные облака на пронзительно-ярком небе цвета морской волны.  
Джирайя моргнул.  
Такое небо могло принадлежать только одному месту во всех обитаемых мирах.  
Горе Мьёбоку.  
Джирайя обреченно простонал и перевернулся на бок, тяжело поднимая непослушное пьяное тело на локте. Усилием воли он мог протрезветь — но не хотел. Из вредности.  
Обычно на Мьёбоку пахло лесом, немного водой верхового сфагнового болота и горным воздухом — искристо-свежим, от непривычки выбивающим дух. К несчастью для Джирайи, вместе с безумными трехцветными облаками его возвращение в жабью вотчину встречал крепкий, удушливый чад трубочного табака. Который, как и облака, мог принадлежать только одному существу во всех обитаемых мирах.  
— Бунта, — подытожил Джирайя свои наблюдения. — Бунта, какого хрена? Это что, Обратный Призыв?  
— И тебе привет, Джирайя.  
Джирайя перевернулся, обессиленно плюхнулся на живот и поднял глаза. Вверх и вширь — докуда хватало взгляда — тянулась сплошная стена бородавчатой жабьей плоти. Всего лишь бок гигантской воинственной жабы горы Мьёбоку.  
— Заканчивай свою пантомиму, — недовольно потребовали откуда-то сверху.  
Обычно для нормального диалога с Гамабунтой Джирайе требовалось сильно задирать голову или хотя бы залезть жабе на огромный плоский лоб, но сейчас он действительно, действительно был слишком недоволен для соблюдения приличий.  
— Я был в Фукуоку, — сообщил Джирайя, упрямо продолжая лежать. — Меня окружали прекрасные женщины и я, как видишь, безнадежно пьян.  
— Вижу. Трезвей.  
Безапелляционность жабьего оябуна наводила на тревожные мысли. Неужели что-то случилось? Но если бы действительно случилось, то Джирайю призвал бы старик Фукасаку. Почему Гамабунта?  
Несмотря на теплые, даже отчасти дружеские отношения с патриархом Мьёбоку, тот никогда не горел желанием лишний раз видеть Джирайю. Не отказывал в помощи, не уходил до срока, но уважения к своему личному пространству требовал беспрекословного. Джирайя быстро принял эти нехитрые правила игры, и Гамабунту призывал только в самых крайних, самых отчаянных ситуациях — и на этом взаимном уважении зиждилось их подобие дружбы.  
Что в целом мире могло заставить ворчливого и скорого на расправу жабьего оябуна использовать Обратный Призыв?  
Джирайя все-таки протрезвел — маленьким усилием воли. Стало не так весело и хорошо, и в голову резко и неотвратимо ударило нереализованное сексуальное желание, но теперь он был готов внимать.  
Гамабунта лежал на огромном тонкокожем брюхе, по-звериному положив под себя лапы, и во всем его титаническом облике проскальзывало какое-то необычное, неестественное для него умиротворение. Из безгубой пасти тонкими струйками поднимался к небу сизый табачный дым: в чаше кисеру то загорался, то потухал огонек в такт жабьему дыханию. Жаб скосил на Джирайю оранжевый глаз, и тому, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, пришлось задрать голову до хруста в шее.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Гамабунта отвел взгляд и демонстративно уставился себе под лапы — туда, где у могучей жабьей груди русло ленивой реки намыло круглый маленький пруд.  
— Смотри.  
Смотреть? Джирайя поднялся, неуверенно подошел к берегу и заглянул в воду. У берегов пруд был чуть подернут зеленой пленкой ряски, пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы разглядеть за водяной гладью хоть что-то. Под зеркальной поверхностью пруда, там, где песчаное дно резко уходило вниз, резвились два головастика.  
Джирайя смешливо фыркнул и растерянно почесал затылок.  
— Головастики? Не говори, что оторвал меня от женской груди только для того, чтобы показать жабий детский сад.  
Облако удушливого дыма окутало его, заставив закашляться и закрыть ладонью заслезившиеся глаза. Гамабунта недовольно перекинул трубку из одного уголка пасти в другой.  
— Прояви уважение к будущим оябунам горы Мьёбоку, старый извращенец.  
Джирайя замер, на секунду непонимающе уставившись в морду старого друга. К будущим?..  
О.  
Два головастика резвились в пруду: побольше и поменьше. Крепкий старшенький игриво прикусил младшего за хвост и тут же увернулся от шлепка, нырнув под лист болотной кувшинки. У него была полупрозрачная детская кожа, едва проступающая яркими оранжевыми пятнами, у младшего по гребнистой спинке рассыпались красочные золотистые точки. Два маленьких братца. Два сына Гамабунты.  
— Не забывай дышать, — хмыкнул огромный жаб, и Джирайя заметил, что действительно боится вздохнуть, неожиданно оробев.  
Это была честь, огромная честь, которой Джирайя не заслужил, не мог заслужить — сколько людей удостаивались ее? Главная жаба горы Мьёбоку призвал его к себе представить новорожденных сыновей, и от торжественной важности, неординарности происходящего странно защемило сердце. Ему показали, ему доверили самое ценное, самое священное, ради чего стоит жить и за что эту жизнь не жалко отдать.  
И таким глупым и неуместным показалось его пьяное недовольство призывом, что аж стыдно.  
Гамабунта опустил голову, едва коснувшись носом поверхности пруда. Головастики тут же вспыли, уткнулись в него крошечными головами, прижались к холодной отцовской коже — и столько нежности, столько любви было в этом жесте, что Джирайю кольнуло легкое чувство зависти. Белой, разумеется, только доброй зависти к счастью, которое ему не было дано. И никогда уже не будет.  
Джирайя отвел взгляд, смущенный своей неуместностью.  
— Они похожи на тебя, — ляпнул он, скрывая неловкость. — Старший будет таким же красавцем-сердцеедом.  
Гамабунта усмехнулся.  
— Это Гамакичи, — представил он сына, поднимая голову. — Осторожнее с ним, он озорник. Младший — Гаматацу. Шима сбивается с ног его кормить, говорит, он перерастет меня.  
— Дети должны быть лучше родителей, — улыбнулся Джирайя. — Смотри, не долго тебе быть оябуном.  
— Да и слава богам, — хмыкнул жаб. — Выращу себе смену и уйду к Огнедышащим — курить и медитировать до конца жизни.  
Джирайя одобрительно хохотнул. На смену неловкости пришло умиротворенное счастье: оно распространялось от Гамабунты как будто бы аурой, заставляя глупо улыбаться и влюбляться в этих хвостатых малышей, играющих в прозрачной воде. Джирайя был рад за друга, правда рад: не познав счастья отцовства самостоятельно, он верил, что это действительно самый ценный дар жизни. И убеждался в этом раз за разом, то при помощи Минато, то теперь — читая невероятную нежность на морде огромной воинственной жабы горы Мьёбоку.  
Джирайя присел на корточки у самой воды, глуповато улыбаясь пучеглазым жабьим детям. Невозможно не улыбнуться.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я был их крестным?  
— Размечтался, — Гамабунта фыркнул и вдруг неожиданно посерьезнел. — Нет, Джирайя, у меня к тебе другая просьба.  
Джирайя поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. Гамабунта взглянул на него сверху вниз: неожиданно жестко и холодно.  
— Не смей использовать их для призыва.  
На секунду, на краткий миг почему-то стало страшно. Гамабунта любил сулить расправу, сыпать угрозами в дурном расположении духа, но сейчас он не сказал ни единого слова — и в этой недосказанности было больше, чем в самом страшном ругательстве.  
За своих детей Гамабунта умрет. И убьет — не посмотрев в кровавый контракт.  
Джирайя примирительно поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями.  
— Они ведь не всегда будут малышами, Бунта.  
— Я свое слово сказал, — отрезал жаб. — И я надеюсь, что мы договорились.  
Джирайя повел плечом. Он не хотел давать этого обещания: сыновья Гамабунты должны были вырасти могучими воинами — как отказаться от такой помощи?  
Он неуверенно потянулся к воде.  
— Смотри, куда руки-то грязные суешь, — проворчал Гамабунта.  
Джирайя поспешно отдернул ладонь.  
— Можно?  
Жаб на секунду задумался, потом неохотно кивнул.  
— Но очень осторожно, понял? И долго не держи: в таком возрасте им вредно надолго вылезать из воды.  
— Я буду нежен.  
Гамабунта смешливо сощурил глаза.  
— Огребешь однажды за такие шутки, извращенец.  
Гаматацу ткнулся лбом в подставленные пальцы, на пробу укусил беззубым маленьким ртом. Джирайя улыбнулся, бережно обхватил мягкие влажные бока головастика и прижал его к груди, как человеческого младенца. Он боялся, что жабий малыш растревожится без воды и брата рядом и ускользнет, но Гаматацу только затих, уставившись на Джирайю бессмысленными круглыми глазами.  
И взглянув в эти глаза, Джирайя все-таки понял.  
Пусть резвится с братом в пруду под ласковым взглядом отца, пусть растет большим и счастливым. Даже если он вырастет выше гор, даже если от одного его имени будет содрогаться земля — плевать, это не стоит страданий и боли, не стоит войны, чужой человеческой войны. Пусть не будет воином, пусть огромные руки никогда не сожмут танто: пусть он играет и ест, и пишет стихи и книги, и черт знает, что еще — но только не знает, каково это: убивать. Страшный шрам пересекает глаз Гамабунты — для того, чтобы ни один шрам никогда не остался на теле его детей.  
Кто ты такой, Джирайя, чтобы распоряжаться жизнью этого крохи, швырнуть в горнило не его сражений, не его правды?  
У головастиков глаза — прозрачные с золотыми искрами будущей желтизны; глупые детские глаза, бессмысленные и незрячие — и в них открывается истина.  
— Ты понял, — удовлетворенно заключил Гамабунта, выдыхая облако едкого дыма.  
Джирайя кивнул, так и не сумев оторвать взгляд от маленьких круглых глаз, и слова клятвы слетели с губ легко и искренне.  
— Я клянусь тебе, что никогда не призову твоего сына. Но я не могу ручаться за своих учеников.  
— С твоими учениками я разберусь сам, отшельник.  
Гаматацу шлепнулся в воду, плеснул на прощание длинным плоским хвостом — и Джирайе вдруг показалось, что он уже скучает.  
— Даже жаль, что я не смогу увидеть, как они растут, — признался он, зарываясь в волосы пятерней.  
— Я не буду призывать тебя на каждый детский день рождения, — хмыкнул Гамабунта. — Но ты знаешь, как нас найти.  
— Ты теперь тоже недоступен для призыва?  
— Я ценю, что ты не трогаешь меня по пустякам, но постарайся еще реже. Я теперь отец. Можешь таскать любого из моих жаб, я не против.  
И все-таки это была дружба: странная, но дружба. Джирайя сел на бережок, подтянув под себя ноги, и умиротворенно полуприкрыл глаза. Поднявшийся ветерок уносил табачный дым, трепал длинные выбеленные сединой волосы и гнал по зеленоватому небу трехцветные красно-синие облака. Джирайя прислушался к себе и понял, что на самом деле немного по этому скучал.  
— Тебя разве не ждут твои проститутки? — насмешливо проворчал Гамабунта.  
Джирайя пожал плечами.  
Он любил женщин, любил хорошее саке и складывать слова в истории, но на самом деле жил ради мира, в котором не будет войны.  
И, наверное, ради жаб и людей, которые будут жить в этом мире после него.  
В пруду играли два головастика: будущие оябуны горы Мьёбоку.


End file.
